


Losers

by Lanternhill



Series: Tease [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Frottage, M/M, Sharing a Bed, mentions of Adam Cole/other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanternhill/pseuds/Lanternhill
Summary: Adam and Kevin are no longer champions. They commiserate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set shortly after Adam lost the ROH World Championship to Christopher Daniels at the 15th Anniversary ROH show and tried to kick the Young Bucks out of the Bullet Club. Takes place after Rough Night and Champions, although those do not have to be read first.

Within a week of each other, Kevin had lost the Universal Championship and Adam had lost the ROH World Championship. The mood in their hotel room was decidedly somber. Kevin wished they had cancelled their meet up. Adam usually made him feel better, but he was too wrapped up in his own drama to do anything but pout. He looked good pouting, but Kevin had limits.

Kevin sat on the edge of his bed and Adam sat on the edge of his. Kevin picked at a stray thread on his shorts. Adam examined a strand of his hair. Kevin fluffed his pillow. Adam checked his phone again for the 10th time in five minutes. He made an exclamation of disgust and threw it across the bed.

“They still haven’t called me back. Can you try?”

Kevin grimaced. “I don’t really want to get in the middle of you and the Bucks. They’re my friends too.” Adam looked so hurt that Kevin found himself wavering. He stood up in front of Kevin.

“They act like I’ve done something wrong when they’re the ones who let me down. How could they have done nothing when Frankie interfered?” Kevin thought it best not to mention Adam didn’t do anything to help as the Bucks lost their title. He had already listened to Adam complain for an hour and figured he needed to get it all out.

Kevin tried to keep his voice soothing. “I know how it feels to lose a —”

“He not only screwed me over. He made them look stupid too.” Kevin sighed and leaned back on his elbows. He nodded occasionally and gave the appropriate one word responses as Adam ranted for another ten minutes while he paced. Adam finally stopped and threw up his hands.

“Losing the championship and then this fighting. I don’t know what to do. It’s been a shit week.”  


Adam had such style, such confidence most of the time. Kevin hated to see him so despondent. When he had been able to get a word in edgewise, it hadn’t seemed to help. Kevin decided he should take a different tack. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Adam. Adam melted into him and rested his head on Kevin’s shoulder. Kevin played with the ends of Adam’s hair. It was getting so long. He liked the silkiness of it against his fingers and how the sun coming through the window reflected off of it, picking up the wheat colored highlights in the darker brown.

_Oh God, what was wrong with him_? He twisted part of Adam’s hair tight around his finger and pulled hard. Adam’s head jerked up.

“Sorry,” Kevin said and petted Adam’s head. Adam frowned at him, but put his head back on Kevin’s shoulder. His breath tickled at Kevin’s neck when he spoke.

“I just wish I had someone to count on.”

Kevin rubbed his hands up and down Adam’s arms. “You should come and work with me.”

“Right. Because you treat your friends so well.” 

Kevin’s hands froze for a moment and then he pushed Adam away. Adam reached out for him, but Kevin dodged his hands and went to the opposite side of the room.

“Hey,” Adam said. “I didn’t mean anything by it. You’re my one friend I can rely on right now.”

“Yeah, well did you ever think there’s a reason for that? You’re so self-centered, it’s a wonder you’re even aware that other people exist.” 

Adam looked pissed off. “Fine, fine. Right now I’m going to pretend that you don’t exist.” He grabbed his wallet and key from the nightstand and left the room. The door slammed on his way out. Kevin groaned and rubbed his temples. In less than a minute he had gone from a rather blissful embrace to an argument. Maybe there was a reason he kept having issues with friends. He thought about running after Adam, but he didn’t need to make a display out of himself. Besides, Adam was the one who started it. He glumly sat down and texted Nick and Matt.

_I sympathize._ He got back a question mark in response, but ignored it. Adam would be back in a few minutes, Kevin thought. He settled down to watch The Office on his laptop, keeping his phone right by him, in preparation for when Adam would call to apologize or text that he was coming back with dinner. 

***

After an hour of no Adam, Kevin thought about reaching out to him — not to make any overtures, but to tell him again what an egotistical jerk he was being. Kevin had lost a championship too and all Adam had done was make everything about himself. He had been stewing in the hotel room long enough. Kevin stood up. When Adam came back, he would find the room empty. He could sit here and wonder about Kevin. He was going to go— 

Where? Kevin sat back down. Where would he go? This was one of his few days off. He was supposed to be hanging out with his friend. He thought of his time with Adam as something fun, even precious. Why did he have to ruin it by storming off? He wasn’t the type who went to bars and drank or socialized with strangers. What would he even do? Go to McDonalds? It would be best to just wait. Adam would be back soon and they could hash it all out. 

More time ticked by and Adam didn’t come back or call or text. Kevin’s anger muted and he just felt resigned. He wasn’t exactly rolling in friends himself these days. He shut his laptop off and crawled into bed. He couldn’t wait up all night and his pride wouldn’t let him contact Adam. Kevin slept fitfully. He felt like something was seizing his heart. He slipped between consciousness and sleep and heard or dreamt Adam saying his name in a low voice.

“Kevin.”

“Hmm, Adam?” Cold air hit him as his blanket was lifted up. He made a discontented noise. “Where were you?”

“Went to a bar, got drunk, picked up a girl.” Adam pushed him lightly on his side and Kevin rolled over, slightly confused and not entirely awake.

“Figures.” Kevin struggled to open his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He could make out Adam’s shape lying on the bed next to him, facing him. Kevin closed his eyes again. Adam’s hand trailed lightly along his back.

“Did you dream about me baby?” 

Kevin huffed. “No.”

““I thought about you.” Adam was close enough that Kevin could feel damp hair tickle his face. “This girl, you should have seen her. She was fucking hot.”

Kevin frowned in the dark as Adam talked about this girl, her body, what they had done in her room. He went into every, dirty detail and Kevin’s mind couldn’t help but supply the pictures. He had seen enough of Adam’s body over the years to imagine what he would look like. He didn’t want to listen to this. Adam always overshared about these things. He was too sleepy to protest or move though and Adam’s voice was lulling him back to sleep. 

"When she was blowing me, I pretended it was you. Thought about your mouth on me, hot and wet, taking my cock all the way down; loving it." Adam's hand slipped under Kevin's shirt. "Did you ever think about that?”

"No.” Kevin had thought about a lot involving Adam over the years — just not that. He had imagined his hands on Adam mostly, touching all that skin flaunted so freely.

"I thought about..." 

Adam stroked the skin of Kevin’s back. "Yeah?" But Kevin was falling back asleep and didn't answer. He dreamt of wheat.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin woke from sleep gradually. He blinked his eyes slowly open to the sunlight entering the room. When he opened his eyes fully, he was met with the back of Adam’s head. He leaned up on one arm to look at his face. Kevin’s temper from last night completely faded at the vision of Adam sleeping. It was a familiar sight to him, but he had never been this close before. Adam’s face was especially pretty in sleep since he wasn’t ruining it by making stupid facial expressions or saying something obnoxious. Kevin’s gaze trailed down from Adam’s face to his bare back to his…

Oh good, he did have boxers on. Kevin was suddenly, intensely aware of how near their bodies were. Adam’s body was slightly curved, bringing his ass dangerously close to Kevin’s morning wood. Kevin laid his head back down at the pillow and just looked at the tiny gap between them. It would only take the smallest of movement to bring their bodies together. His hand hovered over Adam’s stomach. He could just pull him back gently and have all that bare skin against him. 

The memories from the night before flooded his mind— Adam’s hands on him, his voice murmuring all those things. Had he dreamt that? He must not have with Adam here in bed with him. Kevin carefully put an arm over Adam’s waist and buried his nose in his hair. He promised himself that he would move in a minute. 

Then, Adam’s hand covered his and he was pulled forward those last few inches so that the front of his body was pressed all along Adam’s back. Kevin’s erection made contact with Adam’s ass and he bit off moan. Adam clasped their hands together and he made a pleased sound.

Kevin shook off Adam’s arm and rolled onto his back. Adam followed the motion and threw an arm over Kevin’s stomach and nestled in at his side. Kevin could feel Adam’s erection poking at his hip. He closed his eyes tight. This was a terrible idea. He got out from under Adam and rolled once more, now at the very edge of the bed. Adam hugged him from behind.

“No. Come on. Come back.”

Kevin pulled away and Adam pulled back.

“God, you’re such a coward.” 

“I am not,” Kevin protested. “I’m just not stupid.” He pulled away from Adam hard and the struggle sent them both tumbling down to the floor.

Kevin landed on the carpet and Adam landed on Kevin. It wasn’t quite a dive from the top rope, but it still knocked the wind out of him. While Kevin struggled for air, Adam positioned himself so that he was fully lying on top of Kevin with his hands on either side of Kevin’s head, holding himself up. His hair hung down like a canopy around their faces. Kevin opened and closed his hands on Adam’s waist. He should shove him off. He could take him, even if Adam had beat him a bunch of times in the ring.

“Don’t be afraid,” Adam whispered. “I’ll take care of you.” He closed the distance between them to kiss Kevin. Kevin couldn’t even kiss back properly. His heart was flipping in his chest and he was breathing too hard. He had thought about this too many times, had wanted it too much. He rolled them over to their sides and created some distance between them. He held Adam at arm’s length with one hand and with the other, tucked Adam’s hair behind his ear. Kevin studied him. He had always found Adam annoyingly pretty. Adam made a frustrated sound and reached out for him, but Kevin scooted back.

“Let me look at you.”

“No. No more _looking_.” Adam climbed back on top of him and kissed him again. This time Kevin let himself enjoy being kissed thoroughly and floated along with the warmth and the feel of Adam’s mouth on his. He would let himself have this just for a little while. Adam then rolled his hips against him and Kevin forgot any reason this was a terrible idea. It was going to be murder on his back though.

“God, I have wanted this,” Adam said.

“Since when?”

“All those times we shared a room. That first time in Philadelphia when you were still pretending to hate me, but there was no one else to room with. I wanted to shut your mouth with my cock.”

“I wasn’t pretending.”

“Then Toronto, when you iced my bruises. Your hands all over me drove me crazy.”

“You had a concussion. You probably would have puked.” 

“In Reseda, I thought about jumping in the shower with you.”

“That shower was too small. We would have never both fit.”

Adam kissed him again, shutting him up. He continued to grind against Kevin and the friction felt wonderful. Kevin wondered whether he should bother removing his shorts and boxers, but instead pushed himself against Adam in turn. 

“You should have said something,” Kevin said once Adam freed his mouth.

“I have been throwing myself at you for years, you fucking idiot.” 

Kevin couldn’t even get mad at the insult since Adam punctuated the words with thrusts that made his head spin. He wondered how long he would have to last so he didn’t embarrass himself like a teenager. Rutting on the floor half clothed was too teenagerish for him already. He slipped a hand in Adam’s boxers to grab his ass and give himself more leverage to push up against him. 

Adam moaned and came with a slow rolling of his hips after only a little while longer. Kevin guessed that meant he didn’t need to hold back anymore and soon followed. Adam’s head dropped down and Kevin had hair in his mouth now, but it was still perfect. He wished they could be suspended here forever. The minute they got up, he knew it would all go to shit. Adam had been right about him being no good for people — friends or otherwise. Fleeting moments in hotel rooms were maybe all they were good for.

Adam seemed untroubled. He let out a tired laughed and stretched his legs and arms a bit over Kevin before flopping back down on him. He played with Kevin’s beard and gazed fondly at him. Kevin could lose himself in him if he let it happen. He felt himself draw back. He turned his head to the side and dropped his hands from Adam’s body.

Adam used a hand to turn Kevin’s head back and held it there. 

“Hey,” he said, “Don’t fade on me now that I just got you.” 

Kevin swallowed, prepared to respond with something ridiculous like Adam had always had him, but Adam’s phone chimed. He leapt up to check it and Kevin gingerly sat up and rubbed his back. He thought about grabbing his stuff and fleeing. Instead, he moved from the floor to the bed while Adam frowned at his phone. Checkout wasn’t for another hour. He decided he wanted to savor that hour at least.

“Nobody important,” Adam said. He shrugged. “I don’t even care.” Kevin stretched out on his bed and patted the space next to him. Adam smiled and got in the bed with Kevin to be held. He murmured in Kevin’s ear.

“It’s you and me. Everyone else might hate us, but fuck them.”


End file.
